In order to support floor formwork, structures are used that are based primarily on multiple props and posts, which, installed below on the lower floor of the structure, make it possible to adjust the height in order to support formwork structures for the upper floor.
In this type of floor formwork support structures, diagonal reinforcement bars are conventionally used which distribute forces between adjacent props and which provide greater rigidity to the support structure such that, in some cases, especially when the props are coupled to a portion of an upper beam for supporting the panels, the “articulated parallelogram” effect can be prevented, which may result in collapse of the structure.
Among the embodiments known to the inventor, Spanish patent no. 491869 by Friedrich Ruschitzka can be cited, which provides means for stabilising shelves comprising a planar diagonal strut ending in a hook which defines straight edges that act as a stop on a wall of the pillar.
Spanish patent no. 2159948 by PERI GmbH discloses diagonal struts, both ends of which fit into openings in the respective vertical supports by means of hooks, which diagonal struts extend towards the other vertical support, it being possible to secure one of the hooks by rotating the strut from an insertion position into the final diagonal position, it being possible to insert the other end perpendicularly to the vertical support corresponding thereto.
Fixed bracing frames of a general rectangular structure are also known which necessarily have four attachment ends that coincide with extensions of the longer sides and which are attached by means of wedge grips in the columns of a support structure preferably in the shape of a prismatic tower.
One of the problems that arises when installing said diagonal reinforcements is that of an operator located on the lower flower handling the reinforcement in order to reach the relatively high point at which the upper end of the diagonal reinforcement must be coupled to a point near the end of the prop. For this purpose, in traditional arrangements, means must be used in order for the operator to be able to climb to the required height such that he can attach the upper end of the diagonal reinforcement, after which said operator attaches the lower end in a position which is within his reach when standing on the lower floor. The action of the operator climbing to a particular height and placing the means for attaching the upper end of the reinforcement takes time, requires the use of means, such as a ladder or the like, which must be transported by the operator himself to different locations, and also carries a certain amount of risk of the operator falling. Different solutions have been disclosed in this technical field for coupling the upper end of the diagonal reinforcement to the desired point on the corresponding prop, as have bracing frames for attaching said diagonal reinforcement between props. However, the solutions currently known in this technical field are costly and complicated, since said solutions require the implementation of relatively complex components for the associated connection to the diagonal reinforcing element or a special structure for the hole or opening in the prop, or both at the same time.